Wedding Day Blues
by Lunarcycle
Summary: Spashley P Chapt.3 is dedicated to ash1986 for reviewing so here ya go......enjoy  P
1. Chapter 1

_**Wedding Day Blues**_

I was the luckiest person in the world, just to be so happy with someone I really love. It was once asked why everyone looks for love...well, everyone looks for love because it's the closest thing we have to magic. There was one wish that I thought I'd never exchange. It was that I wanted to wake up next to her every morning, I wanted to be able to give her advil for his migraine, to make her hot chocolate when she's cold, to take her anywhere she wanted to go...to call her my wife...my family...at least I thought I did. This is my story, my tragedy, and now my horrible past. Now I will tell you my story of hurt, and betrayal so that others won't make the same mistakes that we did. There were only two people who I thought I would marry if I got the chance one was my childhood love. She lived in my neighborhood and she would protect me from the local kids that would bully me everyday and snuck us lemon tea from his parents store. Except one day we moved away and I never saw her again.The woman I'm marrying's name is Ashley and I wanted to share forever with her or so I thought until the day that changed both of our lives forever. It all happened on a day that was supposed to be the happiest in any woman's life, her wedding day.

We had gotten to the church at two p.m. because the wedding was at five-thirty p.m. and we wanted to make sure everything was perfect. My friend Eve brought along her video camera to record the happy event. Some people couldn't believe we were marrying each other because we came from two completely different worlds. Ashley is the daughter of a famous police chief and she's working her way up through the ranks fairly quickly herself and I'm a partner at the law-firm I work at. I've known Ashley before she became wealthy and I've loved her even longer. I am 24, he's 25, my younger sister is 18, her friend Madison is 19, my friend Violet is the same age as Rick, and Eve is my age but her brithday is about two months before mine.

Anyway, everything was going great until we heard a blood-curdling scream echoing throughout the church. We all rushed towards the sound of the scream and found my younger sister with her hand clamped over her mouth looking into the other bride's room. We all got closer and looked in to see that Ashley was on the ground with a pool of blood forming around her mouth. I ran in to see if there was anything I could do while Brice went to call 9-1-1. I knelt down beside her and checked to see if she had a pulse she didn't have one. So, I gently closed her eyes and stepped away from her body. I looked up towards the doorway and shook my head at the others in the doorway. They all started crying and my little sister Sabrina ran to me crying and holding on to me for dear life.

The police and paramedics arrived ten minutes later and they ushered us into a different room while they investigated. They asked us if anyone had been in the room or touched the body after we found her and I told him that I had. He just nodded his head and walked out of the room. After what seemed like forever a couple of officers came in the room and took us out and into seperate rooms and questioned us about what happened. Then they took us back into the room we were in previously and told us that Ms. Jane Austen would be in to explain. My eyes and about everyone else's in the room bugged out of our heads! Jane Austen is a world-renowned detective she has solved multiple homicides, mysteries, and robberies. Then the question popped into my head why was she here? Was Ashley murdered and if so by who? Before I could ponder these questions any longer she came in the room.

Jane said that there was an ingenious murderer amoung us. We all looked shocked and asked her what in the hell was she talking about. She said that Ashley was either murdered or it was a suicide. Samantha asked her how Ashley died and she said that someone poisioned the tea she was drinking with caustic soda. We were all shocked to hear this well except for the murderer and detective. She also said that she knew who the murderer was and that she would give that person a chance to turn his/her self in.

_**AN: Can u figure out who done it before all is revealed??????? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody in the room started looking accusing each other when in reality everyone had a reason and equal opportunity because we had all been in the room at least once. Which detective Austen started to point out...she said: "Eve you were dating Ashley until he fell in love with Spencer here and you're still bitter over the whole thing. Violet you didn't like Ashley because he was building a strong case against your father for his dealing in narcotics and if your father gets convicted you'll lose your position at the station. Kyla you thought Ashley was cheating on your sister and you were going to tell her today before their wedding. Aiden and Spencer you two had just as equal an opportunity as everyone else but the motive is sketchy. Just as she was about to reveal the murderer, Aiden stood up and admitted that he had comitted the murder. Then an officer tried to cuff him but Ms. Austen told him not too. Kyla asked her why not since he confessed and she said that he was just covering for the murderer.

That's when Ms. Austen started stating why certain people couldn't have poisioned his tea. She said the evidence was on the camera and that even though Aiden, Violet, Eve, and Kyla had all touched Ashley's can of tea it wasn't the one that contained the poision and that the capsule we found inside was just a plant. So, that just left me, Aiden, and Madison as suspects. We asked her how she found this out and she said that on the video she noticed that Aiden was also drinking tea and that he set his down in right beside Ashley's on the table. Except that he turned his can differently on the table so that the label was facing the opposite direction that Ashley's was. Then she said that Ashley picked up Aiden's can up on accident and that meant that Aiden had his can in his hand the whole time and that it would've been impossible for one of them to have poisioned the tea. Which would change the time they originally thought the can was poisioned, and narrow down the list of suspects. So, that just leaves Spencer, Aiden , and Ashley herself. She said it couldn't have been Aiden because why would he have poisioned the can with his prints all over it instead of directly poisioning her can? So, in other words it's unlikely that my can was poisioned in advance so that leaves us with the assumption that the can was poisioned when Ashley accidently grabbed the wrong can and the time we had heard the scream. That just left Spence, and Madison as suspects. Arthur said since Madison is a child that rules him out and that left Spencer. Ms. Austen said that there was one other person that could've poisioned the tea without anyone noticing and that was Ashley herself!

Arthur said that it didn't add up for a suicide though because if Ashley really wanted to kill herself she would've needed to put the capsule in the soda just before we heard the scream if he was trying to make someone look guilty. Then there is something else that's absolutely neccessary. Police chief Arthur said "an air tight container and desiccant"! Ms. Austen said that the posion introduced is a dangerous chemical that absorbs the moisture in the air and liquefies if left exposed. So, since on the video it didn't show that Ashley left the room she would've have to had the air tight container with the desiccant inside! Also, since the detectives found the container outside in the hall trash can its proof that Ashley was murdered! Ms. Austen said that the murderer was...


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Austen said that the murderer was...me the bride to be. Everyone in the room looked at me all with shocked expressions on their faces. Everyone that is except Aiden and Ms. Austen. Arthur (Ashley's father) asked me why..no how I could ever kill the man I supposedly "loved". Detective Austen said that she'd like to know too. I told him that I simply wanted to give him a taste of the PAIN I ENDRUED TWENTY YEARS AGO! He got this really confused look on his face and he said he didn't remember. I told him that of course he didn't remember because it was settled as an accident! One day the criminal he was chasing crashed his car into a wall and hit my mother by accident. She was still alive, and if she would've been taken to the hospital in the police car she would've survived! But you went after the criminal and I had to sit there and watch the only family i had left in the world die! Since that day I never forgot your cold-hearted face! Ms. Austen asked Arthur if it was true and he said yes but explained that he didn't know anyone was hurt because she was hidden by the vehicle and they informed him later about the accident. He said he later rushed to my house but i had already moved. I told him that when i was in college and Eve introduced Ashley when I found out he was your son the nearly forgotten flame of revenge began burning once again. Then Arthur asked why Aiden was trying to cover for the person who murdered his best friend? I told them it was because Aiden was hopelessly in love with me. He thought I didn't notice the side long glances and sad puppy dog eyes. So, he was going to tell me before the wedding in hopes that I would run away with him.

That's when Arthur asked me why i didn't just kill him? I told him that if he was dead he would never have experienced the sorrow of loosing someone precious to you! But I was lucky that my friend Eve was dating Ashley otherwise I never would've done this. Then that stupid woman she honestly had no clue that when I accepted her marriage proposal that I was just using her to get revenge. I think she just fell for the fortune my adopted parents left me, yeah i think she was just dazzled by the money. That's when Eve slapped me and told me that I was the stupid one and that Ashley already knew everything about my background! I told her that if she did why would she propose to me? She told me that I saw her with her lemon tea and I still didn't get it that I was the person she had loved for over twenty years! That's when it dawned on me that she was the little girl from my old neighborhood. Eve said that she kept saying how much I looked like this girl from her old neighborhood so they did a background check and that's when they found out. She said that even after she proposed she was worried because she didn't know if I ever forgave her father. And what do you do? You kill her and all for revenge!

_The light from the full moon shone through breaking the church from the cold tragic morning. They arrested Ms. Spencer Carlin and while in jail she commited suicide after reading the vows Ashley had written to say to her. (Her vows are enclosed on the last page)_

I am writing this book on her behalf and to all who read this book if you don't remember anything else please remember this and take it to heart: "_It was a sad ending brought about by the tragic mistake of a man who didn't reveal his true self and of a woman who hid her true face. So, be careful because if you're not on guard a killer will sneak into your heart. A killer named "Revenge"!_

_Ashley's Vows_

_Spencer...it's been said that there's one word that frees us from the weight and pain of life...and that word is love, and I believe that. I'm glad to tell you that I love you. Everytime I look at you, my heart skips a beat. Your eyes sparkle like the ocean in the sun and shine with a special touch. I love you, and I will never let you go again...and that is a promise. I know you don't remember me but I'm that little girl that used to protect you form the bullies and gave you lemon tea all those years ago. So, as I recite this I vow to love, honor, and continue to protect you for the rest of my life._

_Spencer's Vows/Suicide note_

_Ashle its' been said that as, a child you learn of a soul mate...a person made perfectly for you. Your two souls become connected as one and are destined to be together until the end of time. Through childhood you grasp on to this idea of a soul mate, believing you will someday find the one. But after much heartache and many rivers of tears, this notion you've held onto for years begins to fade. I'm happy to stand up here today and say that I've found that one and it's you! You're the person that has always been my other half since I was a little girl. Anyway, as I learned as a child, this person was made perfectly for you, your two souls are connected as one and are destined to be together until the end of time. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier and I hope you can forgive me for cutting our time so short but after this we will be together untill the end of time._


End file.
